A Honey Of An Idea (Sugar Puffs I) (Office Women)
by NigellaSugarPuffs1
Summary: Sugar Puffs fanfiction based on the class "You'll Go Monster-Mad For The Honey" UK TV adverts from the late 1980s.


**A Honey Of An Idea: Episode I (The Office Secretaries)**

It was just 10:30am on a lovely sunny spring morning in March 1988. In an office block, six young female secretaries, all aged between 26 and 35, were busily doing their day's work. It was a fairly hectic day and they were all feeling a little bit tired and stressed out. They were all dressed in their work clothes; basically an office uniform which consisted of a navy jacket, white shirt or blouse, and a long straight navy-blue polka-dot pencil skirt. Even though they all had to wear this, it was a uniform which they all absolutely hated.

One of the group, Aine, said that it was the "gayest" uniform that she'd ever had to wear. In addition, they were also the most uncomfortable and badly designed clothes ever. Badly designed in the sense that, every so often, one or more of the girls would either accidentally pop a button or snap a seam. Luckily enough though, there was a office uniform repair and supply shop on the floor just below them. Their office was on the top floor of a four-storeyoffice block.

Even though there were six of them, it was still a fairly small office; there was just about enough room for them to move or squeeze past each other. It was an absolutely crazy situation to be in.

At around 10:40am, Aine finsihed working on the report that she'd started earlier that morning. "Keep an eye on the place for me, will you Andrea? I'm just going to the toilet. Be back in a few minutes." she said as she got up from her seat. "Of course I will Aine." replied Andrea.

As Aine made her way towards the door, she paused for a moment at Sharon And Karen's desk.

"Can I have aword for a second Karen?" she asked.

"Of course Aine. What's the problem?" replied Karen as she closed the filing cabinet.

Aine walked over and stood beside Karen.

"I think we might need to keep an eye on young Andrea there." she whispered.

"I agree." replied Karen. "She HAS been acting up a bit lately, hasn't she?".

"Yes she has!" sighed Aine. "Goodness only knows what she'll do next!. Where's Sharon?".

"She in the office with Rachel. Rachel wanted to have a word with her about something." Karen replied as she sat back down again.

"Okay, I'm just going to the toilet and I'll be back in a few minutes."

Aine walked out of the office, turned left, and walked down the corridor towards the toilets. She had to pass the storeroom on the way and as she passed it, something caught her attention. She walked over to the door and peered in. In the storeroom, were boxes and boxes of the latest Sugar Puffs cereal flavour; Sugar Puffs: Super Honey Strength.

What made this particular flavour different from the regular Sugar Puffs cereal, was that it had a much low-sugar content but it had a lot more and much sweeter variety of honey which was extremely addictive, though nobody knew this at the time, as it hadn;'t as yet being officially released to the public.

When Aine returned from the toilets, Sharon had gathered the other women together in the office. As Aine sat back down beside Andrea, Sharon rather grimly told the group that, because there was a lot of paperwork to be done, that they probably weren't going to get the chance to have their 11am break as she'd been told by Rachel that they absolutely HAD to get this paperwork done as it was due to go out that very afternoon. There was a collective moan from the women as they heard this, particularly from Andrea as she had been really looking forward to indulging herself in a packet of this new falvour of Sugar Puffs cereal. She began to think of a way of getting back at Rachel and eventually an extremely naughty idea came into her head.

(Maybe I can cause a burst-out just like in those Sugar Puffs adverts?)

She took a look out of the window. Just across from their office block, above the local supermarktet was a large advertising billboard. There was an advert for the new Sugar Puffs cereal falvour:

(New Sugar Puffs: Super Honey Strength Cereal!. Low Sugar Content!, Much Sweeter Honey!. Once Hooked, You'll Do Absolutely ANYTHING for it!")

There was an collage image of the Sugar Puffs Honeymonster bursting his way through various different situations (i.e. a group of schoolchildren turned into the Honeymonster; Three Honeymonsters bursting out of a tent; two teenager girls turned into the Honeymonster at fairgound, etc.)

After looking at this billboard and then looking at the clock which now said, 10:50, Andrea suddenly said, without warning, "I Want My HONEY!"; the last word being spoken in the Honeymonster's voice, instead of her own ordinary voice.

Andrea's shoe laces snapped one by one; the tongues flipping over and yellow hair rapidly sprouting out over her shoes.

"Oooooh!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Ohh!...Oooh!" muttered Aine to herself as she watched her shirt buttons pop. She looked down at her skirt and saw various rips and tears appearing in various places, underneath which little flashes of yellow hair were suddenly also felt her skirt's seams snapping as her skirt ripped. But there was nothing that she could do about it. All she could do was just sit there, a rather bemused look of resigned confusion and bewilderment on her face.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Sharon in horror, as more and more buttons popped off.

She looked over to Karen. Karen was sitting, with one hand at her waist and her head slightly bowed. Sharon watched as Karen's chest rapidly inflated like a balloon, becoming more and more muscular and hairier. She then glanced down at Karen's skirt, or what was left of it, and watched as Karen's skirt seams also snapped, one by one, leaving a trail of ripped and shredded seams in its aftermath.

But Karen didn't look shocked; in fact she was giggling hard. As Sharon watched, the collar button of her shirt suddenly popped. She instinctively clutched at her throat; then looked down at her skirt. She watched in horror as various rips, which had been sprouting out at various different places, all rapidly expanded, eventually coming together in one crescendo of both ripping fabric and snapping elastic to send shreds of ripped and torn material flying all over the office area.

Meanwhile the womens' boss, Rachel, was busily talking to her assistant, Shirley in her own office, when there was a sudden and extremely loud crashing and banging from the direction that Sharon and her colleagues were in. They had absolutely no idea as to what was going on just down the corridor.

"You know Rachel, you really didn't have to put us all into this ridiculous uniforms!" moaned Shirley.

"Well I had to do something to restore some form of order Shirley. Those girls were getting a little bit sloppy and lazy." replied Rachel rather firmly. "I had thought that Sharon would be able to exercise some form of control but she also seems to have gotten a little bit lazy too!"

The next thing was an abrupt short circuit which caused both of their computers to suddenly go down. Both women jerked back in their seats at this.

"What the HELL was that?!" exclaimed Rachel.

"I don't know." replied Shirley. "Would you like me to go and find out?"

"Yes! Right away!" Rachel replied as she nursed her hand which she'd accicdentally smacked rather hard against the nearby wall.

Shirley left the office and made her way down towards where the other office was.

(Wonder what on earth caused that?!)

As she walked along the corridor, Shirley thought that everything appeared to be fine. But as she gradually approached the office where Sharon and her co-workers usually were, she started to see signs of destruction. She had to trend extremely carefully as there was an awful lot of broken glass on the floor. Eventually after trending for a few moments, she eventually reached the office. Shirley gasped with horror when she saw the sight that was now before her.

The office was now a complete wreck. Computers had blown up; telephone lines had been completely pulled out of the wall. Broken gllass and various office utensiles such as pens, pencils, etc., had been scattered around the wrecked room Paper was absolutely eveywhere. To cap the whole thing off, in the middle of the wrecked office and wearing the remains of what had been their office uniforms, were three Sugar Puffs Honeymonsters, happily muching away on packets of Sugar Puffs. Two of them were spinning around and around on their seats which eventually collapsed under the weight. Behind them sat three Honeymonsters on a desk which eventually collapsed under the combined weight of all of them, also contentedly muching some of the Sugar Puffs. It was at that point that Rachel also arrived. She too, was completely and absolutely speechless at what she saw. As Rachel stood there absolutely numb, the whole thing eventually proved too much for Shirley. She let out a loud sigh of exasperation and fainted.

As Rachel panicked and tried to revive Shirley, three of the Honeymonsters pushed and shoved their way past her followed closely by two more. Rachel then made eye contact with the last remaining Honeymonster. It was only for a split second but it was enough for Rachel to realise to her horror that this was Sharon!. She didn't know how she knew; there was just something about this Honeymonster's body language that was very reminiscient of the way that Sharon usual acted and behaved.

Added to that was that fact that "Honeymonster Sharon" didn't appear too happy about what had happened. It was at that point, just when Rachel thought that her day couldn't get any worse, that Rachel's supervisior Audrey arrived. As soon as she saw the state that the wrecked office was in, she immediately demanded to know what had happened. Rachel tried but she knew that she couldn't explain the destruction of the office. Audrey then immediately instructed Rachel to follow her into her office. It was then that Rachel knew more than likely what was going to happen.

They were all still employed by the same company, though Rachel had since been fired by the management due to her inability to keep control of her staff. Gone too, were the awful navy-blue polka-dot uniforms which had been welcomed by all the other members of staff at the company. Sharon herself had replaced Rachel as manager and this had been one of the first things that she'd managed to agree with the management. The policy now was one of "smart, but casual" wear which Sharon and the other women were all relieved about. And as for Rachel? Well, she ended up working as a secretary for a small firm down in Carlow town. She never again forgot that experience though.


End file.
